


Any Price

by SpacePants



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Insecurity, Jealousy, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePants/pseuds/SpacePants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke offers herself to Cullen in the hopes that it will get Bethany out of the Circle, Cullen can't help but take advantage of her offer even though he knows he can't do anything for Bethany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme. First part's been finished for a long time with the second part close to being done hopefully posting this here will encourage me to finish.

“How much? Name your price and it’s yours; you know I have the coin.” 

Cullen could tell that Hawke wasn’t used to begging; her normally pound voice wavering, but there she was in his office offering him her fortune for her sister’s freedom. He avoided meeting her eyes and kept his gaze set out the window overseeing the gallows; Hawke had been trying to meet with him alone for months and he’d been successful in avoiding her until today. She had resorted to roguish tricks to get to him, sneaking into his office before he was due to arrive; he wasn’t even in his armor yet. 

Marker give me patience, he silently prayed, it was much too early to have to deal with this.

“Hawke…I don’t want your money. I’m sorry but I can’t help you.” He said keeping his back to her, he was genuinely sorry; Bethany was a kind girl and he didn’t believe that she would ever turn to blood magic. Bethany was also very beautiful, beautiful enough that he worried about her attracting attention from other mages and the more debased Templars. Girls like her didn’t stay sweet and innocent for long in the circle; Hawke obviously shared his fear.

“Please there must be something I can give you.” Hawke continued to plead. “I can get you anything you want. I’ll…I’ll do anything you want.” 

Cullen scowled at her offer; did she believe that he was the kind of man that would take advantage of a vulnerable woman? Maybe he was, his groin jumped to life at her words, it had been so long since he’d lain with a woman. The only time he’d ever been with a woman was years ago, during the time when he had abandoned his duties in Ferelden.  
Now he was in Kirkwall working hard to make amends for the sins he’d committed, he believed that he was doing the right thing returning to the Templars but the desires of the flesh were hard to ignore.

The room was suddenly too warm; it was harder to resist temptation now that he knew what he was missing and harder still to resist when it was someone he wanted so badly.  
Hawke’s offer hung between them fouling the air; he could almost feel the shame radiating from her. He took a deep breath and turned to face her, despite how tempting the implications behind her words were he knew the only right thing to do was to refuse her. He turned to face her and stopped, the sight of her made his mouth dry and his breath quicken.

Hawke had unlaced her blouse baring her breasts to him, the words died in his throat; she tentatively closed the distance between them and gently cupped her hand over his groin. 

“I will do anything you ask Knight-Captain.” She whispered applying gentle pressure to his cock slowly rubbing. He didn’t respond, his heart was thundering in his chest, he let out a low groan as his body responded to her attention which she took as an invitation to continue. He didn’t stop her from going down on her knees, nor did he stop her from freeing his manhood and taking him into her mouth. 

He groaned and twined his fingers through her hair gripping tightly with both hands, as inexperienced as he was he could tell that Hawke was very experienced. He felt a twinge of shame; if this was a test from the Maker then he was failing miserably. He wouldn’t last long if he allowed her to continue and he desperately wanted to fuck her, he pulled her off of him tugged her hair motioning her to stand. 

“Take off your clothes.” He ordered voice husky…depraved.

Hawke met his gaze for a moment before lowering her eyes and undressing the rest of the way, Cullen felt a pang of guilt; in the brief moment that their eyes met he realized that she really didn’t want to be there. He watched her undress feeling like a predator staring down his next victim, he wanted to stop her and apologize but what came from his mouth was ugly and unbecoming of a man of the faith.

“Sit on the desk and spread your legs. Touch yourself; get wet for me.”

Hawke blushed and did as she was told, hesitating for a moment before bringing her hand to her private lips, she slowly began to rub circles on her clit. She focused on her task blushing and unable to meet his eyes; Cullen desperately wanted her to cry out, rock her hips into her hand, anything to make it easier to pretend that she wanted this.  
He pressed his face against her breasts taking a nipple into his mouth lightly biting and sucking. He bit down hard until she cried out before pulling away to kiss her body working his way up her neck stopping to suck the sensitive spot under her ear. He slowly kneaded one of her breast and pressed his body against hers thrusting his manhood against her inner thigh.

He planted hungry kisses along her jaw before his lips found hers, he kissed her roughly trying to show her the passion he felt; hoping to inspire answering lust in her. She passively allowed him to explore her mouth keeping her eyes closed. He pressed himself against her entrance finally eliciting a gasp from her, he pushed himself into her, she wasn’t as wet as he hoped but she was tight and warm. 

“Keep touching yourself. I want you to come with me.” He groaned, she blushed furiously and her lip briefly curled with disgust but she complied. 

He thrust into her with long powerful strokes forcing little grunts of discomfort from her; he placed a hand on her cheek turning her to face him. The blush had drained from her face leaving her pale and wide eyed, as if she were shocked by what he was doing to her, by what she had agreed to. The look on her face made him clench with anger, she had come to him with her sinful proposition and he shouldn’t feel guilty for accepting what was offered!

“You could at least pretend to like it.” He snarled pressing his lips to hers once more, this time she returned the kiss, tongue tentatively meeting his. 

He deepened the kiss savoring the sensation of Hawke returning it; he forced himself to keep his strokes strong and steady. He pulled away from her lips to watch her breast shake with each thrusts and steadily built up the force and speed of his pumps until he was pounding into her with all of his strength. Hawke groaned in time with his thrusts, he assured himself that she was enjoying his efforts and brought his mouth to hers again for a deep lingering kiss. 

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, his thrusts became desperate and erratic and he soon spilled deep within her groaning against her mouth. Still sheathed inside of her he held on for a moment breathing heavily before pulling out and moving away from her. She wouldn’t meet his eyes and immediately went to dress herself; Cullen winced when he saw the angry red marks he’d left on her body.

Shame filled him as he dressed himself, what he had just done was wrong and impossible to take back, further proof that he was a debased and unworthy man. He dreaded what would come next, he glanced over at Hawke, fully dressed and watching him, he looked away unable to face her.

“You can get Bethany out right?” She ventured after a long moment of uncomfortable silence, her voice cracking and barely suppressing tears. 

Cullen swallowed he looked out the window; he couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes as he responded.

“Hawke…I meant what I said, I can’t help you, it’s beyond my authority.” He risked a glance at her. “I am truly sorry that I took advantage of your offer.”

Hawke was looking away from him silently crying as he finished speaking, tears rolling down her cheeks, he felt like a monster, he walked over and reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have her jerk away from him in disgust. 

“I can make sure she is well cared for,” he hastily assured her. “No one will mistreat her I can promise you that.”

She nodded, her tears slowing, after a few deep breaths she left his office and started for home. Cullen watched her leave knowing that he had ruined any chance at happiness, he would hold onto this shame for the rest of his days. He knelt down to pray but he couldn’t keep from seeing the red marks on Hawkes body and the shame on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke made the slow trek home stomach clenching with self-loathing and disgust, halfway to her destination she felt the gush of semen soaking her smalls. The streets were busy at this hour, she kept her eyes down as she walked, and convinced that her shame was apparent to every one she passed.

Whore. She was a whore and she could never go back and change what she had done. Her smalls were soaked and she could feel Cullen’s semen running down her leg and taste him in her mouth. His smell enveloped her so strongly that she wanted to throw up. She had never felt so dirty and she dreaded facing Anders, her eyes filled with tears she desperately hoped that she hadn’t ruined the only relationship she cared about. 

Once home she quietly approached Orana and asked her to draw a hot bath, the elf woman enthusiastically went to complete her task leaving Hawke to face Anders alone. He was in their shared bedroom pacing around, holding a stack of loose pages from his manifesto and reading them as he walked. 

“Marian love, I didn’t hear you leave this morning.” He didn’t look up from his papers as he spoke. “Where did you go?”

Hawke nervously clenched her hands, sweat slicking her palms and her eyes again filled with tears.

“I went to speak with Cullen…” she said straining to keep her voice steady. Anders looked up at her cocking an eyebrow. “I-I did something terrible, I’m sorry.” Her voice cracked as sobs overtook her.

“Marian what are you taking about?” Anders reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, the concern in his face made her heart ache, she blinked away tears hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he touched her. 

“Anders I made a mistake.” She told him about what happened with Cullen, his face darkening with anger as she spoke, when she finished he was shaking with rage and for a brief moment she thought that he would hit her. She almost hoped that he would, she felt like deserved to be punished, if he lashed out at her she could feel less guilty. 

Anders opened his mouth to speak when their bedroom door opened, Orana poked her head in. She hesitated before speaking obviously sensing the tension in the room.

“Mistress your bath is ready.” She said before leaving, closing the door behind her. Hawke looked over at Anders waiting for him to continue, fearful of what he would say. He held her gaze for a moment longer a scowl fixed on his face. 

“Go clean yourself up.” He snapped before storming out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dark, I can't stress extremely dubious consent enough. Also jealousy, insecurity, all around kinda unpleasant unhealthy relationship depicted.

Hawke sat in the tub, knees drawn up to her chest lost in thought, the water had long since gone from unbearably hot to lukewarm. She was as clean as she could possibly get but she couldn’t shake the feeling of filthiness that clung to her. Her eyes felt bruised from crying and her pussy ached from the abuse she had taken. She thought about her family, everyone dead except for herself and her sister, Bethany locked away in the circle, if she lost Anders she would truly be alone. She wasn’t sure what exactly convinced her that going to Cullen would work, she had been feeling so alone and insecure lately that during a particularly dark episode of self-loathing she decided to act.

The door to the restroom opened, her heart jumped at the sight of Anders, she had been so sure that he had returned to his clinic. She looked up at him her heart aching, waiting for him to speak. He looked so angry; to have that anger directed at her was agonizing.

“Hawke.” He started walking into the room and beginning to pace around the tub, as he spoke she expected to see Justice breaking through but he remained himself. “I know you care for freedom for mages but you never really understood what we went through. Now you know firsthand the abuse mages are forced to suffer.” He clenched his fist, shaking it in the air before continuing. “Now you see why I am fighting for the mages, the Templars will never stop abusing us and now they extend their exploitation to mage sympathizers!”

Hawke watched him in silence as he ranted, she had always been sympathetic to mages, she loved her father and her sister but maybe he was right, she had never truly understood what it was to live as a mage. Still she felt a pang of anger, lately it was always about the mages with him, she longed for the days when they first became a couple, it was so much simpler then.

“Marian I hope you realize now that the Templars cannot be reasoned with, they benefit from the enslavement of mages. We will never have our freedom unless we are willing to fight and die for it. Marian I love you and I want you with me when the time for action comes.” His voice shaking with passions and rage, he paused and fixed his gaze onto Hawke. “Do you understand?”

She nodded, he sounded more and more like Justice as the years went by, and although no hint of Justice shown through while he spoke she couldn’t shake the feeling that Justice was the one holding the reins these days. She hated that she had to share him with Justice but she fell in love with Anders and she wasn’t ready to let him go. 

“Yes.” Relieved that he still wanted her, still loved her she rose from the tub and climbed out to stand before him. “I’m with you wherever you take me, whatever it takes.”

Hawke tried to embrace him but he held her at arm’s length staring at her, his eyes snaking over her body. She had never before felt self-cautious about her body, his eyes lingering on the marks Cullen left on her made her blush with shame; she fought the urge to cover herself. 

“I can’t believe you let him touch you.” He said his voice suddenly calm, Hawke wasn’t sure if he wanted a response and she didn’t know what she’d say if he did so she just stared back at him in silence. 

“Spreading your legs for a Templar.” His grip on her arm tightened. “Did you like getting fucked by him?”

“N-no!” She stammered the question taking her by surprise; she didn’t think she could feel worse about herself then she did in that moment. Anders eyes met hers; the intensity in his gaze frightened her as did his grip on her arm. “I’m sorry.” She ventured, knowing it wasn’t enough.

“I can’t stop thinking about you with him.” He said mouth twisting in a sneer. “I can’t ignore the bruises he left on you. I can’t stop thinking that you wanted it.”   
“I didn’t! I thought I could help Bethany, I didn’t want it, I thought it was the only way…I made a mistake and I’m so sorry Anders.” Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt like her heart was breaking and it was all her fault. 

“Please Anders, forgive me.” She begged taking a step closer to him; his grip on her arm slacked allowing her to close the distance between them. Hawke rested her head on his chest; Anders hesitated for a moment before enveloping her in his arms and holding her tightly. 

She melted into his arms, we’ll be okay she reassured herself comforted by their embrace. Anders hands caressed her naked back, he tilted down to kiss her which she returned eagerly. She took comfort in his familiarity, his taste and the scrape of his stubble on her cheeks. His hands continued to wander over her body, stopping to grope her breast. His touch was normally enough to heat her blood but right now she just wanted to be held. She resisted pulling away, she wasn’t sure she could handle his reaction if she rejected him right now. 

Breaking the kiss he took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, she didn’t want anything more than comfort but she allowed herself to be led.  
He laid her down on the edge of the bed leaving her legs spread wide and partially dangling off the mattress, his hands roamed all over her as if he was trying to reclaim her body from her previous lover. He paused to examine her sore privates. 

“He wasn’t gentle with you.” He murmured so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. He gently stroked her lips.

“No. Please not tonight.” She whispered blushing and tried to close her legs but he held them in in place. 

“Why?” He demanded angrily. “You’ll spread your legs for a Templar but not for me?”

“No! It’s not like that…it-its fine don’t stop.” She quickly assured him mentally cursing herself and him.

She stopped resisting, allowing her legs to relax. He brought one hand to his mouth and after generously coating two fingers with saliva he inserted them into her opening. He wasn’t as gentle as he usually was and she was sore but she was still a little bit slick inside from Cullen’s seed. He kept his movements strong and controlled and applied pressure on her clit with his thumb. 

Hawke gasped and arched her hips to grind herself into the palm of his hand as pleasure and pain forked through her. Anders never wavered with his movements and she soon felt the familiar pressure building in her, her body was heating up and she moaned in time with his movements. Despite her discomfort and the deep shame she was feeling she couldn’t deny her body’s response to him and was soon crying out her ecstasy as she rode his hand. 

Exhausted she laid back on the bed, sweat beading her brow and winced when Anders roughly pulled his fingers from her, he pulled himself free from his robes and pressed his hard cock against her. Hawke immediately clenched up and placed her hands against his shoulders holding him at bay she looked up at him shaking her head no. She couldn’t bring herself to vocalize her refusal and desperately implored him with her eyes instead. He was usually so perceptive to her desires but if he understood her body language now he gave no sign of comprehension or care. He pushed her hands away and brought his wet fingers to her lips.

“Suck them.” He commanded as he slid into her sheathing himself completely. The darkness in his eyes deeply disturbed her and the extreme feeling of fullness made her want to cry out but she kept her lips pressed tightly shut and turned her face away from him.

He settled for smearing his wet fingers across her lips, she grimaced tasting herself and faintly Cullen’s semen on her lips. Anders then grabbed her legs and pressed them down against the mattress so that her knees were almost in line with her armpits. He thrust into her roughly, the new angle allowing for significantly deeper penetration then she was ready for. She was still sensitive and sore and cried out with every thrust. He maintained a brutal pace, Hawke groaned and clutched his forearms bracing herself as he rode her harder than he ever had before. Pleasure and pain were almost indistinguishable from one another and she desperately wanted it to be over.

“Am I bigger then him?” Anders rasped out suddenly.

“What?” She asked turning to face him.

“Am I bigger then him?” He repeated staring down at her intently.

She almost laughed at the absurdity of his question; Anders certainly wasn’t lacking but Cullen was a much larger man overall. He no longer looked so angry, instead he seemed desperate and insecure and she saw her own insecurities reflected in his gaze. 

“Yes.” She lied. How humiliating, she thought angrily, having to stroke her lover’s ego after being guilt tripped into sex. 

He seemed satisfied with her answer and pressed himself down onto her bringing her legs over his shoulders. He groaned and spilled deep inside of her thrusting a few more times before finally pulling himself out and laying on the bed next to her. For a moment they did nothing but lay there breathing heavily. Hawke sat up wincing, her cunt ached terribly and Anders seed spilling out of her sent off fresh stinging pain. Anders sat up and looked her over, his eyes were wide and his mouth drawn in a tight line. She suspected that he was shocked by his own actions, she hoped he felt as disgusted with himself as she did with him.

“I…” He reached over to touch her but stopped himself. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Hawke didn’t respond, she turned herself away from him hugging her knees up to her chest. She wasn’t sure what to think, she was emotionally drained. The guilt and shame was gone having been briefly replaced by anger, now she just felt numb.

“Marian I’m sorry.” Anders continued, his voice slightly cracking. “I was just so angry…I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She muttered. She couldn’t stand to look at him, she wanted her mother, she wanted Bethany. 

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, Hawke found a cloth and began gently cleaning herself wincing in discomfort while Anders fetched her a robe. 

“Can I heal you love?” He asked cautiously.

She nodded and inwardly sighed with relief as his magic soothed her aches leaving only his spunk as the evidence of their coupling. 

“Anders…” She ventured meeting his eyes.

“Yes love?” 

“I think you should stay at your clinic for a while.” She said holding back tears, it was breaking her heart to say it but she needed time away from him, time to herself. 

“If you’re ever in trouble you can hide out here.” She added.

Anders nodded and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. She stood up and dressed herself pretending she didn’t notice his tears and quickly wiped away her own. This is for the best, she told herself, she wasn’t happy and she needed to distance herself from him right now.

“I’ll come back for my things,” Anders said after a few deep breaths. “When you aren’t around.”

“Okay.”

He stood in front of her for a while as though he was searching for more to say but ultimately turned to leave. He paused at the door looking back at her once more.

“I love you.” He sounded so lost that she almost begged him to stay, instead she turned away from him crossing her arms across her chest. 

He stood there for a short while longer before leaving, she remained facing away from the door until she heard the front door close. 

“I love you too.” She whispered in the empty room.


End file.
